


Berlin: The Fever and the Flame 柏林：火与焰

by Setg2154



Series: Berlin 柏林 [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 沈昌珉想要引起郑允浩的注意。





	1. Chapter 1

他把郑允浩拽进池塘里的时候显然缺乏考虑，因为在他们跌落水池之后，沈昌珉就发现自己造成了一连串的麻烦。他没法自己脱上衣，也不知道怎么清洁伤口，首当其冲的是暂时算个残障人士的他没法把自己弄上岸去。

 

现在，被他拖下浑水的郑允浩从头到脚彻底得湿漉漉：一身衣服紧紧贴在身上，头发紧紧贴住头皮。沈昌珉眼看着他从嘴里吐出一口因为藻类有些发绿的水，然后说，“你是不是疯了？”

 

郑允浩显然极力忍耐着自己的脾气，所以沈昌珉拼命忍住，没有当场笑出声。这显然是他们认识后郑允浩感情最为充沛的一次发言，沈昌珉忽然发现，他非常想进一步看看郑允浩大发雷霆的样子。他不知道自己为什么会有这么糟糕的爱好，但如果他有一天死于非命，多半就会是因为自己这种有悖进化论中“为了生存和繁衍”大定律的反常心理。

 

但他才刚刚重获自由，还不想英年早逝，因此他慎重地打量着郑允浩，认真地回答，“没有。”

 

郑允浩不想和他多费口舌。他站在池塘岸边，打横抱起沈昌珉这个小混蛋把他托上了岸。之后他单手撑住池壁，霍得一下从水池里蹿上了来。

 

沈昌珉坐在水池边上着迷地看着阴沉得就差在头顶下起雨来的郑允浩。他灵光一闪，决定把一切过失推罪给他的止痛药。“吗啡让我的脑子不太清楚，对不起。而且我好像发烧了”他窃笑着以自己最可能的诚恳语气道歉。

 

郑允浩明显懒得理他，他利落地脱下自己的衣服裤子扔在那张放着木条和工具的毯子上，然后蹲下去解沈昌珉的纽扣。

 

他身上的睡衣一定是他熟睡时郑允浩给他换上的。因为一种不清不楚的理由，在郑允浩给他脱衣服时，昌珉不由自主地说，“还从来没有人帮我换过衣服。”

 

油盐不进的郑允浩不会因为他用孤独童年的可怜经历卖惨就对他心生怜悯。 “站起来。裤子脱掉。我不想让整个屋子都闻起来像烂掉的泥巴。”

 

沈昌珉站起身，听话地让郑允浩扒掉了自己的裤子。之后，郑允浩带着嫌恶的表情在那张柔软的天蓝色羊毛毯上蹭干净沾满淤泥的脚底，他弯下身，一把将还没从方才内裤连长裤一起被脱得一干二净里回过神、正傻在原地的沈昌珉扛上肩膀。他把脚踏进一双看着就相当昂贵的白色鸵鸟皮乐福鞋里，趿拉着鞋子穿过草坪朝屋子走去。

 

昌珉认定自己是真的被烧坏了脑子。他从震惊里回过神来时，他已经浑身干干净净地躺在了干燥舒适的床里。在他模糊的记忆中，郑允浩把他放进浴缸里，像是给宠物犬洗澡那样蹂躏他的头发，给他全身上下擦满泡沫后（包括他两腿之间的那块地方）高效地用喷头冲干净他的身体——除了他那条受伤的胳膊。昌珉想着郑允浩没有和自己发火，也不心疼他的毛毯和他的鞋，这个人一定心胸开阔；还没等他缕清楚其中关系，他昏昏欲睡的头脑就当了机。

 

*

 

“池塘事件”后的一个星期间，高烧和炎症对昌珉死缠烂打。池塘的水看起来挺干净，但他肿大化脓的伤口迫使他承认他确实高估了自己的抵抗力。童年时期，昌珉曾持续地和肺炎、过敏症还有他旺盛的好奇心斗争，前两者在他经年累月的锻炼中成为了往昔旧事，但后者，不幸的，就是他今日卧病在床的原因。

 

郑允浩在这一个星期里仔细地照料着他。不论昼夜，这名医生每隔三小时就会来给他测一次体温，会帮他擦干被汗水濡湿的鬓角，换掉他输液的吊瓶，甚至会在他的高烧一度飙升至四十摄氏度以上、半死不活的时候搀扶他上洗手间：如果昌珉那时可以站稳脚，不用冒一个跌倒把自己淹死在马桶里的风险，他绝对不会允许自己在郑允浩扶住自己的那儿时还能——

 

但郑允浩无疑是一个称职的好医生。他没有对自己的病人这幅丢脸到死的惨兮兮的样子表露出丝毫嘲讽，昌珉勉强得以保住自己的尊严。他每天给昌珉换药的动作非常轻柔。他眉间，通常在观察昌珉发炎伤口中渗出的体液的颜色、检查缝线和涂药水时会出现的沟壑随着时间推移越变越浅。终于在第八天，他的眉头在他扎好绷带后抬眼，视线对上了昌珉清醒的眼睛时舒展开来。

 

“烧退了。药还得吃。我看最少要恢复三个星期。”他对刚刚从混沌中恢复清明的沈昌珉说。后者侧着头，难得乖巧地对他说了句谢谢。

 

在昌珉对郑允浩道谢的那个时候，他是真心实意地感动。因为一些莫名其妙的原因，昌珉发现自己因为郑允浩的呵护有加沾沾自喜，但他这份心情很快烟消云散。

 

在他能下床四处乱逛的第九天，他很快意识到，郑允浩在盯着后花园里被虫蛀的葡萄藤蔓、在不得不剪掉他的兰花衰败枯萎的花径、在他的画到一半的画布前思索时，脸上的神情和面对伤病中的自己时如出一辙。

 

沈昌珉想到郑允浩竟然把他当成这座沧海遗珠般的后花园中的附属事物一样对待，一种求而不得的火气忽然开始在他心里弥漫。但乐观积极如他，昌珉很快从这个小小的打击中恢复过来。

 

 _总有一天。_ 当郑允浩在他身后的厨房里打扫时沈昌珉坐在沙发上，他盯着这个设计感强到令整个房间空旷有如西伯利亚大平原的客厅，开始转动脑筋。

 

*

 

沈昌珉发现自己对郑允浩着了迷。

 

日以继夜，沈昌珉以年轻时钻研枪械的热情观察着郑允浩。他不曾让谁这样走进自己的生活——结合他现在住在郑允浩家里的现实，或许应该说不曾这样走进谁的生活。即使生活在同一个屋檐下，秉持淡泊的天性，郑允浩对他们之间的距离也拿捏的很好。但这点距离远不能阻止沈昌珉对他着迷。

 

这两周里沈昌珉除了偶尔会在这座大得像个庄园般的房子的墙篱内散散步，大多数时间内他都在室内透过窗户、竖起耳朵留心郑允浩的一切动响。他很快总结出这个人的生活规律地令人发指：

 

郑允浩每天早上都会跑步，在他回来鼻尖和额头沾满汗水，胸口剧烈而不失优雅的上下起伏（昌珉觉得这时候一台精密仪器般的郑允浩最有人味儿）。在他的脉搏恢复平稳后用简单的早餐，通常他会读早报（因为房门和大门距离太远，邮递员不给送到门口，他在晨跑时得自己取回来）。然后，他会去他的后花园里浇水、除草、播种、修建灌木（如果昌珉不认识他，他看着郑允浩穿着橡胶靴，带着厚织手套和渔夫帽的样子一定会觉得对方是个农民或者园丁）。太阳爬到最高点的正午到下午，他们一起吃完午餐后郑允浩会在室内避开炎热的空气，在书房里读书或者画画。

 

他会画炭笔素描和油画，这让昌珉觉得沉默寡言的他的全部表达欲只能通过画笔和画布展现出来。昌珉发现他总是画同一片河谷，四季轮回地反反复复。又或者是只能让昌珉想到马蒂斯的那种富有视觉冲击力的色块（在昌珉称得上贫瘠的艺术知识里，他能知道马蒂斯还是因为某次一个拥有这画家许多真迹的黑帮头子是他的暗杀对象）。偶尔郑允浩会画一些建筑，有些是绝大多数人都知道的风景名胜，更多的他则前所未见。

 

在金黄的落日里，郑允浩会烹饪晚餐。昌珉在能下床动弹以后立刻翻遍了这个房子的每个角落，但他没翻到一瓶酒——他很好奇后院里的葡萄藤是不是每年都会被虫咬坏，结不出任何可以酿酒的果实。这个事实，结合郑允浩实在不怎么行的厨艺，让昌珉对每日晚餐的期待值跌进泥土里。

 

如果不是他做饭难吃的要死，沈昌珉真的会以为这个人无所不能。他兴致缺缺地扒拉一口炒饭，余光观察坐在长桌另一头的郑允浩规律、机械、安静咀嚼胡萝卜的模样。胡萝卜是他最讨厌的蔬菜，唯有碍于把胡萝卜盛进他盘子里的是他的大恩人，昌珉没有明目张胆地表现出对这个东西的厌恶，像个挑食的小孩把它们堆到盘子边上，而是有教养地把它塞进自己嘴里。

 

——如果他是人类行为学学者，他一定会对这个异类个体展开科学严谨的详细研究，看看究竟要多么强大的自律才能让一个人的活动规律得像一只钟摆。沈昌珉不情不愿地咽下塞满脸颊的胡萝卜，扭了扭仍然用绷带吊在他脖子上的右胳膊，思忖自己是不是可以握刀了。

 

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

世间恐怕没有另外两件事能形成如此鲜明的对比：沈昌珉的热忱以及郑允浩的冷淡。 _显然，郑允浩不懂什么是来而不往非礼也_ ，沈昌珉愤懑地想着，一边第十三次在早餐时间用眼睛对郑允浩发射激光射线。

 

如果被这么盯着瞧的是个普通人，他一定会立马融化在沈昌珉这双漂亮眼睛的热情眼神里。但冰川一般的郑允浩无疑有强大的定力。郑允浩不鸟他，低着头，似乎能把手上的黑白报纸看出朵花来。

 

昌珉很快失去了兴致。他用左手拿叉子吃掉最后一口炒得太老的鸡蛋，起身把自己的盘子和杯子放进水槽。 清洗时他注意到，这盘子和昨天盛牛排的是同一个。而昨晚的菲力牛排，一面焦了，一面还在冒血，血丝散开在白瓷盘上，景象惨不忍睹。简直暴殄天物，昌珉想到这里，为那块牛排叹了口气。

 

尽管他总是抱怨郑允浩做的东西难吃，在他把自己的餐具洗净后仍旧没有忘记有礼貌地询问，“谢谢，我吃好了。需不需要我给你洗盘子？”可郑允浩斜睇了他一眼，回答他：

 

“ ** _不用。_** ”

 

他的眼神和态度差点让沈昌珉的血压飙上180。他想起自己曾经看见郑允浩好心帮游客拍照就以为这是个是外冷内热的人——他真是大错特错。如果不是这个人要吃饭要喝水，晨跑回来会还会流汗喘气，沈昌珉会认为他是大理石雕出来的也说不定。

 

但他非常肯定的一件事是，这个人对于规律有一种近乎变态的偏执。

 

 _而有什么能比打破一个这样的人的规律更有意思呢？_ 沈昌珉如是想。早餐的积怨一扫而空，他转而甜甜地对郑允浩开口，“好的。那我去散步。今天午饭我来做。”

 

他没有理会郑允浩向他抛出的质疑视线，摇摇晃晃地走出了餐厅。

 

*

 

上午十一点半，沈昌珉站在厨房里，有一搭没一搭地处理着食材。他的右手还不太能活动，昌珉不是左撇子，但这两个星期锻炼下来，他已经能用自己的非惯用手稳当地做大多数事。

 

他用不再需要吊在脖子上的右手握着生姜，左手里的三叉牌厨刀像切奶油一样削掉生姜皮；郑允浩的厨艺不行，刀却保养得很好。昌珉一边削皮，一边用余光透过大片明亮的玻璃窗观察他的吐槽对象。后者正在后花园里支起新的葡萄架。

 

尽管他们的前院仍然像是野蛮丛林，但后院已经被打理的井然有序。整个后院里栽满树，鲜花和葡萄藤。葡萄藤尤其繁茂，长势喜人，已经需要拓宽支架好让新抽出的芽攀附其上。十字形的小径两旁是各色的郁金香和低矮的灌木，在花园中央还有一个玻璃房，里面养着郑允浩娇贵的兰花和槭树。

 

每一次昌珉看见郑允浩在他的花园里忙碌，他都觉得很不真实。在黑帮片里，那些最热爱拨花弄草的不都是黑帮头子吗？他曾对后者狠辣果决那面有过惊鸿一瞥，结合他对郑允浩着迷的事实，他非常想知道这个人曾经过的是怎样的生活。

 

因为郑允浩总是自己忙自己的，在餐桌上又过分的寡言少语，不肯和他聊天，这份好奇心快把昌珉折磨死了。但昌珉除了对他每天贫乏无奇的日程（在某种意义上，郑允浩的日常其实很奇特）感到匪夷所思外，他更希望能了解郑允浩在想什么。以他自己为例，十五年的独居生活使沈昌珉很清楚，离群索居是很能激发想象力的；他猜在郑允浩的脑子里的想象肯定比这人画布上的色块更加鲜艳有趣。

 

他好奇郑允浩会不会想到他。

 

这个突如其来的想法让刀一滑。利得足以吹断胡须的刀刃挨在他的右手虎口，再拿开时已经留下一个近两公分的血口。他手里的生姜滚到地板上，刀锋上的姜汁让他的割伤火烧一样痛。如果郑允浩在这，他肯定会忍住，不说脏话，但他现在一个人在厨房里，他想怎么样就怎么样。

 

“操。”他咒骂着把血淋淋的虎口含进嘴里。他对着那个口子舔了舔，舌尖的感触叫人毛骨悚然，而且血是铁锈的腥味，夹着一点姜的辛辣，味道实在不好。他深吸一口气，把厨刀放在一边，抬起眼睛在花园里寻找他私人医生的身影。

 

这时候，前门打开了。昌珉回头，看见郑允浩正在门口脱下他劳作时穿的塑胶靴。他把手从嘴里拿出来，朝着郑允浩走过去。

 

*

 

就算郑允浩是块石头，他也该注意到了沈昌珉日日夜夜黏在他身上、明目张胆的探求视线；他表面上不为所动，却没把这回事戳破，因为他发现自己真的一点都不讨厌被——负伤的沈昌珉战斗力像只绵羊，但这人的眼神仍然属于鹰——这样盯着看。

 

最少，这给他百无聊赖的生活里增添了一抹色彩；他必须不计沈昌珉把他扯进池塘的前嫌承认，这个人挺有意思。

 

沈昌珉对自己还有自己的人生经历显出的兴趣毫不掩饰，但郑允浩选择不动声色地观察对方。年纪比他小两岁的人和他很不同。过去的两年里，脱离过往已经把他浑身上下的躁动磨平、收进心里；显然，刚刚重获自由没几天的沈昌珉还做不到这一点。

 

这天早上，当昌珉再一次把几乎能钉穿钢板的视线对准他时，他平静得像一根针掉进的湖面，没有半点波澜，郑允浩甚至惬意地抖了抖报纸。他早就用餐完毕，现在只是坐在这儿，随沈昌珉看个够。

 

当年轻人起身收拾完餐具，郑允浩还在疑惑这小子怎么会安静乖巧地吃完了全部早餐，而不是像平时一样和他抱怨面包边太粗糙，苹果皮没削又或者果汁没加够糖，沈昌珉就对他宣告，自己要负责午饭。

 

那个时候，他的表情和现在一模一样：站在前门口的郑允浩挑起一边眉毛，以他所能表现的最大限度的忧心忡忡看着沈昌珉。

 

后者正捂着手，似乎对自己再一次弄出麻烦的事实感到害羞，不敢和他对视。

 

他很快闻到血腥气息，而且他看到了沈昌珉嘴角挂着的血痕。他走进屋子，关上房门，在一滴血从沈昌珉的指缝里低落、再一次弄脏他的羊羔皮地毯前伸手接住了它。他握住沈昌珉的手腕，拉着他走到厨房的水槽边上。

 

郑允浩看着在地板上躺着的沾血的生姜还有他的刀，已经明白了事情的来龙去脉，他叹了口气。他把沈昌珉的捂着右手的左手拿开，暴露出鲜血淋漓的割伤。

 

他皱起眉头，忍住了想去责怪对方逞能举措的冲动，打开了自来水阀。在水流冲在伤口的瞬间，昌珉瑟缩了一下，但很快就保持了静止不动。

 

“这要缝针。”郑允浩用评估性的眼神打量着昌珉的虎口。他把手洗干净，在转身去拿医药箱的时候，出于一种他自己也搞不清的原因，用湿漉漉的拇指蹭掉了昌珉嘴唇边沾的血迹。

 

他回来时，看到傻在水槽边的沈昌珉，不动声色地在心底窃笑。

 

*

 

沈昌珉不禁要怀疑自己作为狙击手的镇定自若都去了哪里。当郑允浩挑衅的拇指擦过他的嘴唇，他竟然没能想出立刻还击的办法，而是呆若木鸡，直到郑允浩提着医疗箱回来，问他要不要上麻醉剂的时候，他才恶狠狠地吐出两个字：

 

“ ** _不用。_** ”

 

但他立刻就后悔自己为什么要和自己过不去。缝针比割伤还要痛，他咬住嘴唇，盯着鱼钩一样的针带着缝线在自己的皮肉里穿梭。他很生气，一半是对自己再三在这个人面前违背自己意愿的示弱感到不甘，一半是因为郑允浩刚才对他的挑衅表明这个人并非对自己的企图毫无所觉，可他的意念却无法在这人身上掀起一点波浪。

 

骄傲如沈昌珉，后者这种被无视的感觉显然更不好受。他手上的伤一共缝了三针，他看着郑允浩给缝线打结的动作，忽然，一个他在心里揣了很久的疑惑涌了上来。他认为这是得到答案的好机会。

 

“你救我的那个晚上是我们第三次见面。”他的眼神在郑允浩手里的动作和对方的脸上梭巡。但后者没有停顿，连眼睛都没眨一下。

 

“三次，都是偶然碰到吗？”

 

“没错。”

 

郑允浩的回答比平时答话速度快了不只一拍。沈昌珉没有接话，郑允浩抬起头来，正好撞进昌珉镭射光一般的视线扫描里；他对此没有提前做好防备，目光里有了最细微的动摇。

 

这没逃过昌珉视力2.5的雪亮眼睛。昌珉非常肯定，郑允浩刚才说了谎。不论郑允浩为什么要在这种问题上对他说谎，最起码证明了这个人并不是像他表面显露的一样，对自己没有一丝一毫的特殊情绪。

 

当郑允浩表情阴沉地给他包扎好伤口，并且告诫他在一周之内都不要再次靠近厨房时，沈昌珉心里的不甘突然一扫而空。他不由自主地微笑起来。

 

 _该死的。_ 郑允浩在池塘事件那天之后，第二次在心里咒骂这个不知好歹、胆敢给他挖坑的小鬼；可他依旧很好地维持了波澜不惊的外表，顶着沈昌珉露出的狡黠笑容收好医药箱。

 

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

在第一百零一次把别墅翻个底朝天后，沈昌珉终于忍不住在餐桌上开口。“为什么你只有两把勃朗宁？”

 

他原本以为深谙自保之道如郑允浩者最少会有一地窖的军火武器，常备不时之需，顺便可以让他玩拼拼装装来打发时间。不过他怎么找，也只从床头柜里摸出一对手枪。他们两个刚吃完早餐，郑允浩秉持一贯原则，正在读报，沈昌珉则百无聊赖地趴在他对面，下巴压住一条胳膊，另一条还没好利索的向前伸着，两根指头无精打采地敲着桌面。

 

郑允浩闻言短暂地从他的报纸上抬起头。“这里治安很好，我觉得没有必要铺张浪费。”

 

郑允浩既然这么说，那么他除了在心里评估对方到底有多么自信狂傲之外实在无可反驳；据沈昌珉所知，整个欧洲的治安都远谈不上“好”这个字。他曾不止一次地猜想郑允浩选择柏林作为定居地的意义，对方清楚告诉他这只是抓阄的结果，沈昌珉却认定这是他罕有的幽默表现。这座城市曾被炮轰，连勃兰登堡门上的胜利女神都化为灰烬；半个城市从废墟中重建，又熬过旷日持久的冷战，终于在今天恢复和平。

 

 _岂止和平。_ 忽略某些汹涌暗潮不计，他们简直过着田园诗一般的恬静生活。和他曾经在疯狂嗜血和淡的像杯白开水的两个极端间游移不定的生活方式完全不同，时间在郑允浩波茨坦的庄园间化作潺潺小溪，沉静而均匀地流淌。随着盛夏走过，空气变得凉爽了，与秋意同时来的还有他伤口上长出的新肉，不过狰狞的伤疤仍然在。沈昌珉在每日清晨都不由自主地凝视镜中，它像一只丑陋的红色海星，让他怎么都看不顺眼。不顺心的事情不止于此，在郑允浩的伊甸园里，一点都没给他率性而为的空间。

 

自打他能下地乱跑的那一天起，郑允浩就勒令禁止他躺在沙发上吃零食——他能从郑允浩的橱柜里翻出草莓巧克力、小蛋糕和薯片这回事简直天方夜谭——穿过的衣服必须放进洗衣篮，不能乱丢，进门鞋子也必须摆好，不能踩进白色大理石地板，这些他都可以理解，但郑允浩竟然不允许他侍弄兰草，甚至不让他给葡萄藤浇水就显得很像是无理取闹；郑允浩笃定沈昌珉会让果园涝死，即便他对天发誓自己绝不出错，葡萄的收成关系他自己的命运，毕竟他才是想拿葡萄来酿酒的那个人。

 

郑允浩不为所动，他仍旧严肃告诫沈昌珉，自己在后院中进行的是有条理的、专业性的工作，容不得他在此特立独行、标新立异。

 

他说这话时的表情真像一只护崽的母狮。沈昌珉想到这里，瘪嘴笑了笑，只不过笑容中难免有一分苦涩。他看了眼郑允浩，对方果然毫无反应，眼里只有他的报纸。拒人于千里之外似乎是郑允浩的本能，显而易见，他的这个习惯不是出于关怀，而是控制欲。他的个人意见永远不可撼动，更不可能容许丁点反驳。沈昌珉认为这是一种狂妄的自负，当然说是一种任性也未尝不可。

 

对于郑允浩的任性，沈昌珉可以说又喜欢，又厌恶。在他弄明白自己的感情之前，这份喜忧参半让他感到及其的无所适从，心里像是踹了一只扑棱翅膀的小鸟。这种心情是前所未有的，让他忽然发现自己从来都很缺乏重要的人生情趣；现在，沈昌珉全部的探究欲望都落在了这个人身上，不可遏止地想将对方的一切看在眼里，记在心里。任何与郑允浩相处的可能性都不容错过，他们之间平行线一般不可逾越的微妙距离并不妨碍沈昌珉在任何小事上浮想联翩。递一只餐盘时他们的食指短暂相触；当他们擦肩而过，总能从郑允浩身上闻到阳光和草汁的气息；夜晚，他呆在客厅，注视郑允浩上楼的背影，脚步声消失在房子深处，悄无声息。

 

当然，这些都是细枝末节的小事。但郑允浩永远波澜不惊的反应让沈昌珉禁不住好奇，如果自己采取更为激烈的举动——递盘子给郑允浩，顺便抓住他的手；在对方走向自己时揽住他的肩和细腰；而当他背离自己爬上楼梯时，将他拖进一个晚安吻中——郑允浩的丰满嘴唇看上去就相当柔软，适合亲吻。每当他想到这里，心房便鼓噪如同盛夏林间的知了。

 

他发现自己对郑允浩一见钟情了。

 

沈昌珉相当迅速地接受了这一点，他甚至为第一个令自己着迷的人是郑允浩而感到由衷的开心。他直觉地明白，这段单相思最终修成正果不是不可能，不过唯有付出昂贵的代价和熬过漫长的等待，才会有那么些微的可能性。他当然希望对方可以爱回来，不过目前还没有奇迹降临的迹象：

 

当你动心的对象是郑允浩，你就不得不学着乐观，事到如今，他再面对这个人几乎可以做到完美自控，但想要和对方搭话的心情还远没有消退的征兆；虽然他们之间横亘沉默也从不会让沈昌珉感到尴尬，能说上几句当然更好。

 

“好无聊。”

 

他还是趴在餐桌上盯着郑允浩。对方脖颈上的皮肤因为每日在阳光下劳作，现在已经晒成了如蜜般的金色，之前照例晨跑完冲了凉，发尾还没干，湿漉漉地勾在那节修长可口的脖子上。沈昌珉紧绷的下颌贴着小臂，抬着的眼睛转而望向郑允浩泛着光的漂亮指尖，又勾起一段回想：某一天，这双手从自己嘴边蹭走血迹；更久之前，这双手轻柔地帮他换掉纱布，探上他在病中高热的额头。自己不再需要对方照顾这回事让沈昌珉感到相当失落——

 

眼前的人比猫还懒，两根指头点一点报纸，往后翻了一页。“我看你是太闲了。”

 

当人长着郑允浩这样一张脸的时候，不论他说什么，你都很难对他心怀敌意。沈昌珉叹了口气，不再盯着郑允浩的指头发呆，走到水槽边洗他们俩的碗；是的，做饭和洗碗自某天起已经全权交给沈昌珉，郑允浩美其名曰适当的复建训练。但无所事事其实没有那么无聊，就这段时光而言，沈昌珉更愿意懒散地躺着。他胳膊上的伤极大限度地限制了可以参与的活动，所幸他从来都非常擅长为自己排解忧虑，避免庸人自扰。

 

他可以在下午郑允浩画画的时候坐在他身边看书。沈昌珉一边洗洗刷刷，洗洁精泡沫堆了满池，同时寻思着等下打开电视，要不要看点动物世界。

 

*

 

当他可以自如活动伤手的时候，意味着日子不再那么难过了。可以做的事情不再仅限于慢吞吞地黏在郑允浩身边；当然黏还是要黏的，于是从陪郑允浩晨跑开始。在来到柏林之前，沈昌珉的锻炼从未松懈，不过在休养两个月后想要立刻跟上郑允浩的步伐是真的困难。他们在金色阳光从淡薄雾霭中喷薄升起时起跑，等绕着偌大庄园三圈之后，沈昌珉体力透支，倒在青草地上拼命喘气，因为缺氧和抽筋的小腿眼泪迷蒙。郑允浩站在他边上，他也在喘气，不过呼吸均匀，显得尚有余裕。沈昌珉隐约可以看到对方脸上模糊的笑容，然后听到模糊的笑声。

 

郑允浩看着他一定要逞能把自己搞到这么惨，低低笑出声。不是带着嘲讽色彩的讪笑，也并非高高在上的嗤笑，而是友善，真诚的。这让沈昌珉忽然觉得，如果郑允浩愿意，他其实可以很让人想与之亲近。如果平常不是这么冷冰冰外加强迫症随时发作的话，郑允浩将会是一个很好的同伴。好奇心的导火索被点燃，沈昌珉忽然产生了一阵很不理智的冲动，例如现在就看看肆无忌惮地把对方绊倒、和自己一起滚到草地里面会得到怎样的结局，而在他能冷静评估出这个想法完全算不上精明前，蠢蠢欲动的手已经伸向了郑允浩的腿弯——

 

郑允浩不再笑了。下一秒已经恢复了本性，疏离淡漠的、并且不乐于看见事情超脱自己掌控；敏锐发现沈昌珉企图的郑允浩冷脸向后退一步，又纡尊降贵般蹲下身形，把沈昌珉的手掌死死按进草地里。很不巧，是那只受伤的胳膊。还没恢复好的肌肉被扭得一阵疼，足够让沈昌珉泪花四溅，龇牙咧嘴地连声呼痛。不过他倔强地和郑允浩对视，看到他那双微微眯起的丹凤眼里充满警示，告诫沈昌珉不要重蹈池塘那次的覆辙，自找苦吃。

 

沈昌珉委屈地瘪瘪嘴，“放手吧，”片刻又加上句，“求求你。”

 

郑允浩干脆利落地放开沈昌珉，往房屋走去。

 

*

 

这天下午，郑允浩没有如时出现在书房。沈昌珉捧着本《浮士德》，眼神在书页与钟表盘间游移不定，终于在郑允浩迟到半个钟头后决定一探究竟。

 

他来到客厅，玻璃窗外郑允浩正在从车库里往前院搬什么看起来又大又沉的东西。初秋午后，阳光虽然不再焦灼似火，但威力仍然不容小觑，此时它洒满在池塘上，波光粼粼，晃得人眼晕。沈昌珉推开前门走出房门，踏进与旷野并无二致的前院。

 

微风携带怡人的植物气息吹过他们的身影。两人已经习惯了彼此的存在，因此郑允浩仍然在忙自己的，没有对沈昌珉逐渐靠近的脚步声做出什么反应。沈昌珉在房门前停住脚步，没有出声，理所当然地他也保持沉默。穿一件背心的郑允浩裸着像刚涂了圣膏油般光润的两臂，满怀抱着一叠木板，踏过一片荒草的前院，走到池塘边去。

 

看样子郑允浩终于满意于后院的现状，开始着手修缮他们的前花园。工程粗略统计为造出从池塘通向屋子的木栈小道、修葺池塘、除掉野草、种上新的花和草皮。不知道沈昌珉扫视一周，从未觉得这片荒地比现在看起来更大，他在心里估算工期，考虑一切是否能在冬天落雪前完工，与此同时郑允浩和他擦身而过，又回到车库，搬起另一叠木板。

 

沈昌珉叹口气，决定不再因为郑允浩选择无视自己，也不请自己帮忙这件事情独自生闷气，他挽起袖子，走到郑允浩对面抱起木板另一端。郑允浩短暂抬头，挑起嘴角冲他挑衅般一笑，接着重量便压下来；这堆东西着实不轻，扯到旧伤让沈昌珉诶呦一声，不过立即勉强跟上郑允浩向前走的步子，把木板搬到裸露的地皮上去。

 

不过十几米路，即使他把大部分重量放在完好的左胳膊，右手臂依旧感到不堪重负。但想到今天早上看到右手大臂肌肉已经有点萎缩的趋势，不想让自己余生看起来像不幸罹患小儿麻痹症的沈昌珉还是决定咬牙坚持。郑允浩也没有多轻松，根据杠杆原理估计，沈昌珉怀疑重头还是压在郑允浩那头。他们两个都指节泛白，屏住呼吸同时弯下身去。木板落地，沈昌珉抬起眼，看到在郑允浩的脸颊沾着一片木屑。

 

他想也没想，随手给他拂开。短暂碰触实在算不上什么，考虑到郑允浩曾经无微不至地照料他的病号，在淋浴间和他坦诚相对——可骤然间，沈昌珉的头脑像是回溯到之前高烧般时眩晕——郑允浩冒着汗的鼻尖离他只有那么一寸，他带着有点甜丝丝的薄荷漱口水味道的呼吸就落在沈昌珉的嘴唇上，而且郑允浩也在看他。那双黑白分明、在对望的几秒钟凝固了世界的眼睛显得天真而诚挚，流动的空气若有若无地触动他低顺的睫毛。沈昌珉的心脏像一簇火苗般跃动不止，他忽然很想吻他。

 

他的身体先于头脑，已经朝郑允浩靠了过去。

 

不过郑允浩像一阵风，向后一晃就躲过了沈昌珉探寻的嘴唇。他脸上挂上一个窃笑，眼角眉梢竟然叫沈昌珉看出了点和他的气质全然不符的小人得志。

 

“继续搬。”郑允浩直起身子，冲他扬了扬下巴就转身向车库走去。沈昌珉看着他在熠熠阳光下闪闪发亮的后脑勺咬紧后槽牙，几乎磨出火花。

 

*

 

等他们做完搬运工作，太阳已经沉到山坡另一面。厚重云层遮挡了平日紫罗兰色的晚霞，现在天际线是一片闷青。一阵疾风卷过，雨点就砸了下来。

 

沈昌珉衣服被汗浸湿几次，已经累得半死。澡也没冲，填饱肚子是首要任务，等不及准备什么大餐，于是晚饭用速冻披萨扔进烤箱草草解决。席间沈昌珉照例观察郑允浩，发现对方好像吃的很开心。郑允浩不怎么挑食，又是一点和自己迥然相异。房子外头风雨大作，雷声轰鸣，但厨房里的沈昌珉哼着歌，任劳任怨地当着洗碗工。

 

“我先去洗澡，”沈昌珉在围裙上擦干滴水的手，“等下书房见。”

 

当然郑允浩没有理他。不论如何沈昌珉总能如期在书房里找到对方，因此爱理不理的态度也无妨。沈昌珉继续哼歌，走到二楼卧室，却被房顶上掉下来的一溜水滴砸个正着。

 

他屋子的天花板竟然在漏水。有可能是浣熊在他们的房顶阁楼中安家落户，咬穿了防水层。也有可能只是屋顶的瓦片被吹飞了。沈昌珉第一反应竟然是感到又惊又喜；说不定今晚可以——

 

“喂，允浩哥，”他趴在楼梯口的扶手处冲楼下大喊大叫，语气欢欣雀跃，好像碰到的是百年不遇的哈雷彗星，“客房屋顶漏水啦！”

 

郑允浩先提高嗓门，警告他不要在家里大喊大叫，然后黑着脸走上来。他带着手电攀上阁楼，沈昌珉紧跟在他身后，一颗脑袋挤上狭窄的阁楼入口。潮湿空气涌入鼻腔，比起灰尘气味，霉味更加刺鼻。果不其然，屋顶几片瓦砾被什么动物掀开一条裂缝，雨水从漏洞倾泻下来。黑暗的深处几双绿幽幽的圆眼睛反射光线，四处抖动，是一窝浣熊。

 

“怎么办，抓了还是？”沈昌珉搓搓手，语气里俨然充满兴奋。

 

郑允浩瞪他一眼，像班主任瞪不懂事的初中学生。“明早给野生动物管理局打电话来抓走。”

 

“那我今天睡哪？”沈昌珉仰着脸看他，眼睛里满是期许。

 

“客厅。”郑允浩一眼看穿他言下之意，毫不留情击碎美梦。楼梯过分窄小，他紧紧挨着沈昌珉的身体攀下去，又给沈昌珉留下一个背影。

 

期望越高，失落越大。最近几天叹气的次数多到他自己都厌烦，沈昌珉把另一口叹气憋回去，揉揉太阳穴，关好通往阁楼的门。刚才郑允浩挤得那么紧，怎么忘记顺手搂把腰？他在心中责怪自己一时疏忽，跳下梯子，不过已经逐渐适应对郑允浩无时不刻的欲望。沈昌珉回味一阵曼妙想象，动身走去淋浴间。

 

*

 

沈昌珉从噩梦中醒来。他曾经读过一篇论文，写到人在空旷的环境中往往难以入眠。沈昌珉对此表示赞同，不过他不知道时至今日自己仍然会被梦中的黑暗攫住心智。

 

他坐起身体，抚上额角。胳膊上的肌肉因为白天的过度劳作正在抗议，火烧般抽痛。他细细品味着这份痛觉以及舌尖上的苦涩味道，它是梦境里恐慌的遗留。 _男人的尸骸，女人的恸哭，小孩们则不知所措_ ——恍惚间黑暗变得难以忍受，沈昌珉伸手打开台灯，终于得以驱散鲜血淋漓的噩梦与浓郁如同沥青的夜色。钠灯的橘色光线给冷清的客厅蒙上一股虚幻温暖错觉，沈昌珉瞥到茶几上摆着一本郑允浩白天看过缪尔诗选，就随手拿起来翻两页。

 

“ _那从狂烈的毁灭中把我们拯救出来_

 _并告诉我们必将从和平走向和平的是谁？_ ”

 

沈昌珉不是宿命论者，自然不清楚问题答案。不过他突然想知道郑允浩现在在干嘛，行动派立刻决定自己去一探究竟。他贴着墙壁走过长长的门廊，在心中掂量着自己不请自来的后果。他发现自己越发有向朝不保夕的危险分子靠拢的倾向，他走向郑允浩卧室的脚步未曾停歇。作为郑允浩常数一般的生活中唯一不定变量，他非常清楚自己和郑允浩之间终有一日需要分个高下；总有一天，他必须讨要一个属于自己的答案。

 

他是个好猎人，对于中意事物有大把耐心可以消磨，如果时机不是今天，那么他可以等。

 

这天晚上，他像只猫般安静又好奇地爬进郑允浩的床。他汗湿的身体贴上凉爽的丝绸床单，小腿无意间碰到对方的干燥皮肤。他知道在自己的手搭上门把的那个瞬间肯定已经弄醒林中豹般警惕的郑允浩。他侧过身，果不其然地看到一双清明的眼睛。

 

他发现允浩睡觉不拉窗帘。雨云已经散去，淡淡的月光照进房间，山蓝色天鹅绒布般的夜空清晰透明。他能在玻璃窗后看见缀满其上的点点繁星。在他眼前，月光下，郑允浩的眼神是质疑的。他的领地意识这么强，被人摸上床应该立刻抽出放在枕头下的那把匕首才对；不过现在，他像是一尊雕塑那样一动不动，表情毫无变化。

 

郑允浩似乎总是对他留有余地。沈昌珉弄不清原因何在，但他非常乐意得寸进尺；他才不管郑允浩浓郁得几乎具像化的不悦，愉快地想自己就是要鸠占鹊巢。他干脆地把允浩的无视当作默许，拉紧被角，盖住下巴，楚楚可怜地开口，“允浩哥。在客厅我睡不着。”

 

郑允浩没有说话。他转回脸去，闭上了眼睛。

 

 _总有一天。_ 沈昌珉默念着。在这一刻，他和郑允浩躺在同一张床上，想要的东西似乎真的唾手可得，但他非常清楚，这种希望几乎就和池塘里的月亮一般。沈昌珉是个好猎人，对于中意的事物他会有格外的耐心。如果郑允浩希望如此，那么他可以陪他维持他们之间的巧妙平衡，斟酌举止，偶尔越界——但总有一天，他和郑允浩会对彼此扮演的被救者和施救者的角色感到厌烦。他知道自己想要更多。

 

不过，今夜的目标已经达成，他放松下来，听着郑允浩每分钟六十二下、均匀的行板般的心跳，恍惚间在窗外的天空上看到了星体规律、永恒的运动轨迹。他很快陷入沉眠。

 

 

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

这场秋雨在空气中酝酿已久，一旦下起来就没完没了。虽然浣熊一家第二天就叫来动物管理局的人举家迁走，但以屋顶漏水为借口，沈昌珉连续五天睡在郑允浩床上。不过这件听起来非常了不起的事情完全算不上什么进展，因为他这五天里连郑允浩的一根小拇指都没碰到。沈昌珉原本强烈希望郑允浩会在睡梦中对他展露不为人知的那面，如果这个人能做个噩梦就再好不过了，这样他就有了一个把郑允浩拉进怀里的正当理由；又或者做噩梦的是他自己。他非常确定这样就能激起郑允浩的同情和关怀，而他不介意自己看上去惨一点。沈昌珉实在非常想念作为病号、床都下不了的那段日子，从郑允浩对他格外关心、呵护有加到现在，已经过去整整两个月。

 

但很可惜，没有噩梦。没有失眠、盗汗、惊叫和辗转反侧。在郑允浩身边的每一天晚上他都睡得非常好。连续几天里只有第三夜，他被窗外的滚滚惊雷吵醒。郑允浩当时正倚在床头，读着一本摊开在他膝头的大书。郑允浩睡得那么轻，想必一点雨声就能扰他安眠。沈昌珉从睫毛后面目不转睛地看他，或许是因为十秒钟前才雷声惊醒，他还有点心悸，他能清晰地听到自己失速的心跳。由于背光，郑允浩的五官隐没在雨夜漆黑的天幕中，而床头灯给他鼻梁锋利的剪影镀了一层柔和的金光，使他看起来如同壁龛中的圣象般坚不可摧，令沈昌珉觉得自己正被庇佑，仅仅待在这个人身边就带给他十足的安全感。他甚至陡然生出一种荒谬的归属感。似乎在这里、在陌生的波兹坦旷野间的、本该令他感到手足无措的庄园里与郑允浩共度余生就是令他心满意足的宿命。

 

一阵莫名的感动叫他把手一寸寸往心上人那边挪过去，不过就在他的手要搭上郑允浩的手腕前的0.1秒，郑允浩转头看向他。一双眼睛以漆黑雨夜为幕布，自黑暗中倏然张开。它们很清明，锐利地瞥向他，宣告它们的主人已经完全看穿了他的意图，并且完全不打算合作。它们盈满警告，让他同时感到寒冷和火热。

 

沈昌珉的嘴角不受控制地抽搐了一下。这一夜，凌晨三点钟，和那些所有逼视他的时候一样，郑允浩的眼睛在昏暗环境中仍然亮得吓人。在沈昌珉看来，它们的吸引力是绝对的。他从未见过另一个人有这样的眼神。以一个几乎为爱情神魂颠倒的人而言，沈昌珉无疑抱有非常强烈的求生欲望。他停住了，没有真的去握郑允浩的手，维持了那最后的半厘米。他毫不怀疑如果自己在这件事上不够小心，他就会在接下来很长一段时间里丧失和郑允浩同床共枕的资格。

 

他必须要让郑允浩明白自己的这份心意。以他对郑允浩的了解，如果他想要打动对方，那么他最不需要的就是这种偷偷摸摸，也不是愚蠢地直抒胸臆，展开罗曼蒂克的攻势，妄图取得对方的合作。他首先需要得到对方的认可，谋划一次突袭，一次乘其不备时闪电般的进攻和绝对的胜利。不过郑允浩毫无准备的时机少之又少。这个人像一座堡垒，自从两个月前他们在夜巷里相遇，他还不曾见过对方卸下防御工事。池塘那次可以算得上一个小小的突破，可惜的是那时候他烧晕了，对许多细节已经记不清楚。或许他在厨房割破手那次也勉强算得上，他至今记得郑允浩拇指蹭过他嘴角的感触；但不论他干些什么，都只能引起郑允浩的一点点反应。这让沈昌珉感到挫败之余，也觉得挺好玩的。整件事情更像是一个挑战，一枚尚待打破的金蛋，值得他为之绞尽脑汁，奉献全部努力。

 

接连的恶劣天气并未对郑允浩的日程产生过多影响。他们仍会在雨中晨跑。滂沱大雨自天顶砸下，他们一走出屋檐，就被雨水抱了满怀。雨云遮蔽太阳，即便是清晨，光线也如同黄昏一般黯淡。他们跑过刚刚开始修整就被连日的暴雨中断了施工的前院，跑过后院那些娇柔的花草。茉莉在头一晚已经被风雨摧残得七零八落，只有郁金香还顽强地开在郑允浩给它们搭建的塑料棚底下。沈昌珉已经习惯于郑允浩对这些花草的温柔以待，如今他几乎不再为此感到嫉妒。他收回目光，只是看着在他前面跑着的郑允浩。他们之间的距离很近，不过两米，郑允浩甩起的泥点落在他膝头，下一秒又被雨水冲掉。暴雨同样冲刷着他的睫毛，叫他几乎睁不开眼，但是他的目光仍然牢牢地钉在郑允浩身上；如果他不这么做，那么他尚未恢复完全的心肺和四肢就会立刻罢工，让他躺倒在泥地里。而在他身前，郑允浩跑动的步伐简直像音律节拍器般有条不紊，好像这恶劣的天气和他毫无干系。空气逐渐变得怎么也不够用了，雨水呛在他喉咙里，冰凉的雨点砸在他发热的关节上，让他每一根韧带都处在抽筋的边缘。他必须要分点心才能忽视叫嚣着的生理需求，坚持跑下去——

 

像郑允浩这种人，平静无澜的表面下一定包裹着十足的野性，所以他才极难驯服；而越是如此，就越能激起一个人野蛮欲望。

 

总有一天。沈昌珉想象着亲手让那双警醒的黑眼睛浸润水光、让那张丰满的嘴唇溢出哀求，而郑允浩全部锋利的意志全部懈怠，失去理智，沉沦在只有他才能提供的东西里——以他们两个现在的状态来看，他的理想是不可能实现的。他必须要更进一步。

 

沈昌珉催动沉重的双腿向前迈步。如果他连这个都坚持不下来，又该怎么要求郑允浩对他另眼相看？他盯住郑允浩的背影，咬牙坚持。三圈跑完，立刻眼冒金星地栽进泥泞的草皮。他大口喘息，在嘴里尝到泥巴的味道，很快又因为气管呛水而咳起来。而郑允浩在他身前驻足，朝他伸出一只手，把满身脏污的沈昌珉捞出泥坑。那个时候，他还想说点什么俏皮话，对郑允浩的骑士精神打趣一番。但他被雨水弄得通红的眼睛望进郑允浩的，发现它们坦诚真挚，毫无丁点嘲讽，似乎在鼓励他他，告诉他他的妄想终究不是不可能成真。沈昌珉看着它们，几乎觉得自己的心跳声要冲破耳膜，直到郑允浩主动断开和他的对视，告诉他脱掉衣服再进门，不要弄脏他的羊羔毛地毯。

 

雨势在清晨之后由急减缓，这天下午，他们一起补好了沈昌珉卧室的屋顶。当晚，在郑允浩告诉沈昌珉今天就可以离开他的床的时候沈昌珉弄倒了咖啡杯，他早就预料到这一天，不过还是愣了半秒才为自己弄脏地毯向郑允浩道歉。并未感到特别失落，毕竟郑允浩赶他下床是介意他的存在，能让了不起的郑允浩心生芥蒂已经算得上某种成就；但不得不离开郑允浩的卧室、重新回到几墙之隔的客房还是让他觉得非常惋惜。

 

沈昌珉观察郑允浩忍着不悦卷起地毯，准备改日送去干洗时的神情，不得不说，郑允浩蹙起眉头的样子比他面无表情时好看一百倍。

 

*

 

他们陷入一种新的日常，不安分的宾客与沉稳的主人。如果郑允浩屡次被他盯得忍不住主动撇开视线的这件事改变了什么，那就是沈昌珉不再由于无从下手而感到急躁。实际而言他并不清楚郑允浩到底有多在意自己，但确凿无疑的是在他观察郑允浩时，对方并非他一开始以为的那样无动于衷。郑允浩也在观察他。不过和他那种跟踪狂式的狂热不同，郑允浩看他的眼光是好奇的，而且总是被掩饰起来，这一点让沈昌珉看出了一股天真劲儿，让他说不准郑允浩究竟知不知道自己其实可以看出来他对自己有兴趣。但不论如何，他都觉得这样的郑允浩非常可爱。

 

这一天里，他们在沉默中吃完了早餐。一扫从前的沉闷，沈昌珉就着被郑允浩拿起来的报纸读了起来。这些日子里他能将简单的德文认的七七八八，不过他对报纸上的新闻毫无兴趣。使他饶有兴味的是郑允浩从报纸上边沿透出来的目光，现在，它正落在沈昌珉手底下正在摆弄的草莓上。精于此道的人或许能更好理解注视的本质——目光是未完成的肉体接触。沈昌珉一面好心情地想着，一面把草莓去梗，切块，在一块奶油蛋糕上摆出朵漂亮的花来。他用余光看到郑允浩的眼神一会儿落在这块蛋糕上，一会儿落在他低垂着的眼睛上，不出一会儿，郑允浩果然放下报纸，开口问他，“什么时候学会这个的？”

 

沈昌珉本来想单纯地告诉郑允浩这是他第一次做。不过突然心念一转，像一个真正地求爱者般开口，“因为你喜欢吃，特意学的。”这些都是实话，说完之后，沈昌珉强忍着一阵不好意思，盯着郑允浩的眼睛，而后者不予置评，不过再一次主动断掉视线，明显不愉快地皱了皱眉头，然后整张脸便藏进了他的报纸后面。

 

好极了。沈昌珉窃笑着想。刚刚或许是郑允浩最接近害羞的瞬间了，而他需要的就是这个。蛋壳最终会出现裂缝的，他要继续保持攻势。如果不能感动郑允浩——他觉得除非为郑允浩挡子弹之外没有什么可以让郑允浩感动的，但看来他没有机会为他做这件事——那么他就要惹毛郑允浩，让他生气。

 

这种想法实在是太幼稚了。接下来的几天之内沈昌珉开始明目张胆地凝视郑允浩，要求郑允浩在餐桌上教他说德语，在晚餐时点起浪漫的烛光。他甚至从花园里剪过好几支玫瑰，用洗干净的装意面酱的玻璃瓶养起来后放在郑允浩的画架前。和他预料中的一样，郑允浩对他这些幼稚行径并未产生过多反应，但对这种情况的不适应和不赞许依然透过他沉着的面具表现出来，而在沈昌珉几乎快把红玫瑰从花园中剪掉了半数之后，郑允浩终于向他下达警告，叫他再也不要干这种事了。

 

如果这下郑允浩再不知道沈昌珉在追求他、一边故意想看他不自在的样子那是不可能的。沈昌珉本来以为自己可以将这种男孩之间的游戏进行到底，直到某天郑允浩去完超市。他自然地走到门廊，接过郑允浩抱了满怀的蔬果袋，就是这个时候，一缕陌生的香烟味混杂潮湿的雨气窜进他的鼻腔。

 

“我以为你不吸烟。”他看着郑允浩的眼睛说道。

 

郑允浩的回答是令人惊异的。“有人吸。”

 

语毕，他回视了沈昌珉一眼。郑允浩那双漂亮的黑眼睛里飘忽的目光从睫毛底下透出来，在沈昌珉心里转了个弯儿，又轻飘飘地挪开了。这个眼神，佐以“有人吸”这三个字，差点没让沈昌珉把手里的购物袋捏碎了。他和谁挨得这么近，呆了多长时间，久到能染上另一个人身上的烟味？这个眼神又是什么意思，郑允浩竟然和我抛媚眼？他还这么轻佻地看过谁？诸多全新的可能性简直叫他热血攻心，沈昌珉把袋子放到橱柜上，沉了口气，才阴森森地开口，“谁？”

 

“回来的路上遇到了搭车的，是几亩地之外的邻居。他的摩托车坏在了半路。如果不是我碰巧开车路过，他肯定要被淋成落汤鸡。”郑允浩走到他身边，打开冰箱，开始把食物一一摆好。

 

在他的印象中，郑允浩很少会一口气说这么长一段话。而今天他这么做了，竟然是因为一个完全陌生的人。“你通常会随便给，谁？是施密特，施耐德还是舒马赫先生施舍如此好意吗？”身在爱情场中，任何一点小事都能引起强烈的嫉妒心，沈昌珉几乎处在发怒的边缘，不过在他口不择言后就立刻悔；郑允浩的确有随便捡东西上车的慈悲心，他自己就是个活生生的例子。他倏地抬起一只手，意图制止郑允浩继续回答他。但他怎能忘记郑允浩是个控制狂，不会允许自己屋子里的事态超脱自身掌控。

 

“当然。”郑允浩具有胜利意味地微笑了一下后对他说，不过很快恢复了他大理石雕般的表象，冷酷地告诫沈昌珉这仅仅是对他诸多撩拨的回敬，下次要更加沉得住气，采取更加高明的手段。当他从沈昌珉身边走开的时候，挫败感令他想要拽住郑允浩的胳膊，拉扯对方的头发，迫使他不能离开半步——这股香烟的味道如此突兀，提醒着他郑允浩和外面世界的联系，提醒着他郑允浩会成为任何人眼中冠冕上的珍宝，而他们两个并非如同他想象中那样与世隔绝，只拥有彼此的陪伴——这一点让沈昌珉感到无比刺痛。

 

自由人郑允浩并不受沈昌珉的约束。并且，和他想象中的完全相反，且不论他们二人之间的是哪种关系，沈昌珉都不如自己想象中一般拥有主动权。郑允浩那该死的高高在上的身影很快消失在楼梯拐角，沈昌珉捏住他的瓷杯，他站在厨房中，犹如大梦初醒，意识到一个令他自己都感到难堪的事实——他一直以来在做的这些事完全不能从根本改变他们两人的关系。刚才那一阵无法忍受的火气、被轻视的怨恨不复存在了，他忽然再次想到郑允浩照看他伤口和照料花草时如初一折的关心，忽然一丁点都不再想念他养伤时的温柔以待，这段回忆只给他带来一阵尖刻的不甘。他必须另辟蹊径。

 

*

 

第二天，沈昌珉在晨跑时没有紧紧黏在郑允浩的身后。他仍然用尽了每一丝力气，保持和郑允浩一样的速度跑完了全程，不过远在郑允浩一百码之外。他也没有精心准备早餐，于是在郑允浩读报纸的时候不再有香气扑鼻、金黄诱人的法式吐司在他右手边的瓷盘中等待享用，取而代之的是两片干巴巴的烤面包和一份炒得太老的鸡蛋。不过向来沉得住气如郑允浩者并未对不尽如人意的早餐发表任何评论，他只比平时多看了两眼餐盘里的内容物就毫无怨言地吃掉了他们，好像一点都不介意法式吐司和白面包之间的千差万别。

 

不过，他的味蕾还没有坏掉；这一天的早餐毫无滋味，和以往的相比简直难以下咽——要真的说沈昌珉住进他的客房后改变了什么，那就是他的一日三餐。尤其是晚餐。从两个月前起，他们的晚餐菜单就花样丰富如同米其林星级餐厅，沈昌珉会花费许多心思和创造力，确保一道菜的观赏性与它的味道一样可圈可点。就算郑允浩不是美食鉴赏家，也从未费口舌夸赞沈昌珉的努力，但他不得不承认，在这方面沈昌珉是天赋与努力并存。而今天，没有餐前小菜和餐后甜点，晚餐是一道煎三文鱼；一面烤的太焦，一面太油腻，让郑允浩想起了自己做出来的菲力牛排的味道。

 

这样一连几天之后，对于沈昌珉突然地停止了讨好他这一态度转变，仅仅就餐桌上的事而言，郑允浩的内心并非他表面上那样全然无动于衷。他当然知道沈昌珉那点浪漫的小心思，那个晚上的事只能算作是一个小小的反击，警告沈昌珉并不能在自己的屋檐下一直想要骑在他的头上。郑允浩显然低估了沈昌珉的嫉妒心，没有料到沈昌珉会因此叛逆到底——说实话，他很想念沈昌珉的手艺，而且在沈昌珉的存在感霎时间变得无比稀薄的时候，他甚至开始想念沈昌珉每次搞出点“惊喜”后面对他时那种羞涩的、恶作剧般的神情。不过他也的确很好奇沈昌珉会因为这件事闹多久的别扭，再加上这些天他们两个相处时沈昌珉的神情简直是暗波汹涌，就像他在独自消化什么及其激烈的情绪一般闷声不吭，更加剧了郑允浩的好奇程度。因此，就算在沈昌珉许多天没有在他照料花园时在他身边晃悠，也没有在下午准时出现在书房里的时候，郑允浩也表现的毫不关心，一并对越来越简陋的三餐不闻不问。

 

事情在一笔网上消费信息送到他电子邮箱内的时候出现转机。沈昌珉刷他的卡，在乐高官网消费了2706.8欧元。他并不介意承担沈昌珉的全部开销，沈昌珉从来不是个铺张浪费的人，郑允浩相信这一点。沈昌珉会花这样一笔钱在玩具拼图上仅仅是为了惹他生气而已。他也从未觉得有和沈昌珉就消费问题约法三章的必要，因为他觉得沈昌珉不会做出网购用真名、而且还填真实地址这种有可能引火上身的蠢事。

 

在郑允浩看到消费记录的晚上沈昌珉甚至没费心做晚餐。潜意识中的危机意识被一条消费记录引燃，让郑允浩不得不停止切准备放进咖喱里的胡萝卜丁，一把摘下从来都是沈昌珉才用得上的围裙，立即从书房上到二楼客房。果不其然，沈昌珉正坐在地上玩前几天他自己未经郑允浩允许就开车去市中心买回来的PS4。郑允浩当时没为这件事情生气，不代表他现在不会。

 

“玩够了没有？”

 

“还没。”

 

沈昌珉这种找死的态度险些叫郑允浩失去他引以为傲的自持。“别玩了。”郑允浩语调中的恫吓已经超越普通人可以承受的范围，但沈昌珉对着他的游戏手柄敲敲打打，像个青春期叛逆的男孩一样完全把家长郑允浩的话当做耳旁风。就在不耐烦压过礼貌等待、他想要走进房间，挡住另沈昌珉全情投入的游戏荧屏的时候，沈昌珉终于抬头看他。

 

“乐高是怎么回事？”

 

“我的右手还没有好利索。”沈昌珉甩了甩手，“食指和中指有的时候会不听使唤，我觉得练习拼乐高有助于恢复。”

 

医生本能叫郑允浩想和沈昌珉解释暂时地动作迟钝属于正常的恢复范畴，不需要多操心，让刚长好的韧带过度劳累，不过他看到闪烁的游戏屏幕，立刻重新激起一阵暗火。“你明白我不是在说这个。地址是怎么回事？多么详尽，博尔思特街一号，沈昌珉收。我是不是该期待送这个大包裹的会是一打黑衣人？”

 

对郑允浩话中明显压抑着的怒火和嘲讽引起了沈昌珉的注意。他从地毯上站起身，他的视线自两厘米的上方投进郑允浩的眼底。“我只是想看看会发生什么。我以为你不介意这个，给生活一点未知的惊喜——对你而言，惊喜或许是一点危机感。”沈昌珉讲话的语调非常陌生，他像是莫名其妙地被点燃了，忽然在郑允浩面前变得英勇无畏，有一种冷酷的激情，“告诉我，在半夜时，你会幻想黑衣人包围你旷野之中的堡垒，敲响你的前门吗？”

 

沈昌珉说完之后，他们之间开始横亘着一种风雨欲来的沉默。郑允浩嘴角扭曲，沈昌珉对他的态度和之前相比完全变了，而且他的话正中红心，令郑允浩无法反驳——多少个深夜，他盯住放着勃朗宁的床头柜，在脑海里听到预示不详的门铃声响——他的内心深处被沈昌珉的莽撞言辞诧然刺痛。不过这还没完。

 

“一直以来，如果这才是你想要的，而不是什么玫瑰花束、幼稚地相互试探以及一厢情愿地尾随，那么我想我也可以试着给你。”

 

 _他在说些什么胡话？_ 郑允浩感到哑然，他捏紧恼怒的拳头，但沈昌珉接下来的话想让他放弃自制，朝沈昌珉挥出这一拳。

 

“…但什么时候我才能不再是这座房子、你的生活中附属的一部分？什么时候你才能放弃表演，别再显得漠不关心、和我各行其是？说真的，这点格外讽刺，尤其是什么时候你才能放下你不可一世的自傲和近乎病理性的强迫症，承认你对我以及我可以给你带来的可能性的需要？我们两个人之间，你才是医生，或许比较擅长这方面的分析——我想你不是意识不到，而是拒绝去理解。

  
“并且，你需要我。你已经习惯了我在你身边，而习惯对你而言如此重要，以至于少了我之后你就会感到非常、非常无聊。”

 

沈昌珉的本意并不是把这几天积压在他心底的想法一股脑地倒出来。事情的起因只是他想尝试着满足郑允浩隐秘的需要——但结果却是他从未在郑允浩面前显露过的狂妄。在他说完之后，他浑身发凉地凝视着郑允浩的脸庞，捕捉每一毫厘瞳孔的散大、每一丝肌肉的颤动。但郑允浩表面远没有表现他内心的震怒。在沈昌珉眼中，郑允浩仅仅是挑着眉毛看他，表情像是在对沈昌珉说也许是这样。

 

 _也许吧。_ 但是他从来没有认真觉得自己需要过谁。  


没有理由地，三个月的相安无事后，他突然再也无法忍受郑允浩的冷眼以待。沈昌珉撂下游戏手柄，风一般扫下该死的、他从来也没喜欢过的楼梯破门而出。他飞也似地跑过前院，跨过围栏，跃过十码他和郑允浩一同亲手栽种的矢车菊的花田，丝毫不怜惜那些被他踩进泥土里的花茎；他很快跑出庄园大门，跑到郑允浩的领土之外。傍晚的、自由的风鼓动着他的衣摆，他没有停顿，不曾回头，目的不明，仅仅沿着山丘向更远的山丘跑去。  


在他狂奔而出后的刹那，郑允浩便不假思素地跟上了他，甚至来不及摔上门。某一瞬间他担心沈昌珉就这样一去不复返，下一刻一股无名火便搅得他心绪不宁，此时此刻他没有任何可以书写成章的想法——追猎——他的本能叫嚣压过理智。眼睛死死盯住身前沈昌珉跃动着的背影，他长久锻炼过的身体像一杆脱了手的标枪，无法回头，只有向前急速狂奔。不要一会儿他就追上了沈昌珉。郑允浩喘着粗气，把一切质问都抛诸脑后，纵身一跃，就要把沈昌珉拦腰摔在地上；但沈昌珉像鹿一般敏捷地扭身，让他扑了个空的同时反身扯住了他的肩膀。失去平衡，他们一起滚下山坡，在力的相互作用下肢体骨骼碰撞，把对方碰的破皮流血，当动能耗尽、他们两个终于停下时浑身已经挂满露水和草叶。  


他们都没有工夫看看彼此的狼狈模样。郑允浩趴在地上粗喘着，而沈昌珉剧烈地咳嗽，像是要把肺都咳出来。他支起身子，这才发觉郑允浩的五个指头正以必然会留下淤青的力量钳制着他的手臂。好像他还有体力再逃这么一圈似的。  


沈昌珉咳着咳着突然笑了出来。他跪在郑允浩身边，抓住郑允浩的头发迫使他抬起头，然后吻他。  


他早就想要这么做了。而没有任何一刻比现在和适合做这件事。用凶狠的力量和强迫的手段压住郑允浩，然后舔上他嘴角那颗蛊惑人心的小痣。压抑已久的冲动化作熊心豹子胆，在这个晚上不仅让他口出狂言，甚至真让他做出了玩弄老虎尾巴的事；被他扯着头发强拽起来的郑允浩显然吃了一惊，但片刻后郑允浩竟然带着满脸不快乐的表情回吻了他。沈昌珉在他眼中看到了一种令他兴奋不已的东西——就是这种永不妥协的傲气，在无风寂静的夜中亮的像把刀——他扬起精致的下巴，又湿又热的嘴巴分开，牙齿蛮横地磕上沈昌珉的嘴唇。显然，这个男人对自己被人压在身下的事实非常不满。他有力的手臂撑起身体，另一只手拽住昌珉的领口，猛地向上推去，要夺回主动权。  


对此沈昌珉没什么好说的——今晚他已经说了够多的话——他干脆表示拒绝。沈昌珉不顾自己给郑允浩推得浑身一震，反而借力毫不犹豫地扒掉了郑允浩的裤子。过程当然不顺利，论蛮力他远比不过郑允浩，于是用手肘顶住郑允浩柔软的腰腹，一只手拽着郑允浩的头发往草地里按，直到想要掀翻他的郑允浩重重跌回草坡上。沈昌珉用双腿夹住郑允浩不断挣动的腰胯，像骑一匹撂着蹶子的烈马似的骑在对方强健的躯体上，手向下探，一把握住了对方半勃的阴茎。

 

这根尚且柔软的性器是火热的，和他被露水和泥浆弄脏的冰凉手掌成鲜明对比。他过于得寸进尺的行为换来了郑允浩的一声粗喘，还有落在自己鼻梁上的沉重一拳。  


沈昌珉给这突如其来的一拳揍的眼冒金星，血从他的鼻孔中淌出来，流进他的嘴里。他不是非要看见郑允浩如他想象中那样，在他眼前驯服地敞开身体、失魂落魄地任人索取的模样，但他近乎病态的执拗迅速引燃一簇名为求而不得的引信，让怒火在他心中剧烈翻腾。沈昌珉毫不留情、变本加厉地收紧抓着对方阴茎的手指，甚至开始在炙热的柱身上下撸动，另一只手按住郑允浩的锁骨，把他牢牢钉在地上；他的动作几乎像是在单纯地宣泄暴力，与之不同的是其中糅杂浓烈的情欲。  


郑允浩无疑非常敏感，和他猜想中的一样。长久以来这个人清规戒律，冷淡到似乎连性欲也抛在脑后——但现在，这个孤高如浮云般的人正在他身下，因为遭到强迫而咬着牙嘶声，他柔顺的黑发此刻纠结成缕，尖锐的黑眼睛里似乎要喷出火来。郑允浩的表情是狰狞的，但在沈昌珉眼里他没有比现在更漂亮的时候。漂亮的郑允浩咒骂着他，用另一拳揍上了昌珉的下巴，他骨节分明的拳头把沈昌珉的脸打偏过去。  


掐紧了郑允浩的龟头，固定住对方双腿的膝盖寸步不让。在最敏感的司性器官遭受的剧烈疼痛让不可一世的郑允浩退缩那0.1秒，他的手从郑允浩的锁骨上挪开，按住了郑允浩天鹅般纤长的脖子，拇指卡住他的咽喉。他看着对方猝然瞪大的眼睛，俯下身子，低下头，狠狠地咬住了郑允浩的嘴唇。  


“别给我乱动。”沈昌珉舔着那双紧抿着的唇瓣，含混不清地开口。他势必要让对方尝到流血的味道，“没有用的。”

 

他说这话不是狐假虎威。但郑允浩的精神也好，肉体也罢，还都暂时没放弃抵抗，在继续乱动。不过揍向沈昌珉腹部的一拳换来的只有沈昌珉更为猛烈地扣住他的气管，还有阴茎。巨大疼痛下郑允浩浑身一颤，这两个脆弱地方被他身上的人毫不留情地钳制着，让郑允浩无力脱身，让他感到强烈的耻辱。  


但远不止这个。昌珉握着他阴茎的手指像钢琴家的指尖在黑白键盘上那样灵性地跃动；那么灵活，好像沈昌珉已经花了十年时间练习拼凑那些零碎的乐高。他无法挣脱，被压抑的意志无处可去，感官被放大，把每一次爱抚和肉弄化为无法忍受的刺激，很快，他的大脑就被窒息的快感搅晕了。郑允浩喘不上气，手再一次向上探去，似乎还要揍这个从来不知好歹的小鬼几重拳，却不由自住地拽住了沈昌珉散乱的头发。他眼冒金星，被生理性的泪水打湿的眼睛散射着迷茫的视线，他看不清沈昌珉的脸，但却把沈昌珉一对散大的、深不见底、属于捕猎者的瞳孔看得清清楚楚：  


其中黑暗的欲望将一阵战栗传送到他的四肢百骸。他发着抖，几乎窒息。被扼住咽喉的郑允浩能感觉到自己的肺泡正在收缩着，每一枚血红细胞都临近枯萎的边缘；但沈昌珉对他的阴茎不依不饶，把他自己和郑允浩的性器握在同一只火热的手掌里，不可饶恕地上下撸动。郑允浩开始听不见任何真切的声音，只有鼓噪的血液冲击他耳膜的轰鸣；他眼前绽出白炽，像是一颗超新星正在他眼前结束短暂耀眼的生命——  


长久以来的唯一一次，他妥协了。窒息和性快感挟持他的理智放弃一切抵抗，任由自己沉湎在另一人的掌控中。在某一瞬间他想要放任自流地尖叫，甚至想过流着泪求饶。不过被掐住脖子，他挤不出任何声音，只能仰起头，嘴巴无法闭拢，暴露出鲜红唇舌。这个场景无疑让压制在他身上的沈昌珉获得了极大的快感。沈昌珉毫不客气地舔过去，湿漉漉地啃噬着，在发出野兽般的满意咆哮时和他一起射精。随后，紧握住他脖子的手放松了，但郑允浩仍然觉得无法呼吸，他的心脏如此剧烈，似乎要从他的肋骨缝隙间蹦跳出来。  


在彼此碰撞燃烧，迸射短暂的耀目光芒之后、在经历了另一个人全部的臆测和妄想之后，沈昌珉沾着精液手掌摸上他的脸，一根拇指按进他嘴里时他还无力抵抗。他尝不到那根沾着草汁和土壤味道的手指，口腔里只有血液的铁锈味。过了一会儿，郑允浩攒回一点力气，立刻试图抬起身子，再一拳把他身上的沈昌珉揍开——

 

而在疯狂之间，他恍惚听到沈昌珉在他耳边告诉他，“我爱你”。郑允浩摇摇欲坠地跌回去，后脑勺磕在土地上，并不痛，不过似乎有沉闷的撞击声不断地回荡在他的颅骨内，其实是沈昌珉伏在他身上，拽着他的头发，对着他的耳朵把那三个字念了一遍又一遍。已经懒得再揍一拳，郑允浩连睁开眼皮的力气都不剩下，他感到身下的草皮成为旋涡，呼啸着朝他裹挟而来。他握了握自己略痛的手指，终于理解自己赢不了发了疯的沈昌珉。  


 

TBC.


End file.
